


2018

by carolss



Category: Raven's Home, Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Raven disse que ela não ia para a festa. Então a festa veio até ela.





	2018

Racionalmente falando Raven sabia que era justo, mais do que justo pra falar a verdade. Ela tinha natal com as crianças, e Devon tinha o ano novo. No entanto racionalidade não estava em comando naquele dia, tudo que ela sabia é que era quase meia noite e pela primeira vez desde que eles tinham nascido ela estava sem seus bebês.

Havia uma festa no terraço do prédio com todos os vizinhos, Chelsea que tinha organizado, e passara boa parte da tarde insistindo para Raven ir e se divertir, tais apelos foram negados até ela subir bem irritada para o andar de cima. O que quase fez Raven reconsiderar sua posição, ter Chelsea irritada ou decepcionada com ela sempre sentia horrível, mas droga ela sentia falta de seus filhos e ela não estava com vontade de passar a noite fazendo social com um monte de pessoas.

Faltando cinco minutos para a meia noite ela estava sentada sozinha no sofá assistindo algum desenho que as crianças gostariam. Faltando três minutos para a meia noite a porta abriu, e Chelsea entrou na casa e para sua surpresa ela estava sorrindo.

“Oi Rae”

“Oi...u achei que você estava irritada comigo”

“Eu estava, mas eu decidi começar o próximo ano sem mágoas, então eu te perdoo. E se você não quer ir pra a festa, a festa vem até a você” Chelsea disse mostrando a ela uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças.

“Agora nós estamos falando” Raven disse pegou a garrafa, deu uma balançada e abriu com o champagne escorrendo em seus dedos enquanto ela colocava o líquido nas taças.

“Eu gosto quando sai bastante espuma assim, mesmo fazendo sujeira”

“Eu sei que você gosta. Porque você acha que eu balancei antes ?”

“Obrigada Rae”  

“De nada Chels”

“Então você está okay ?”

“Tão bem quanto eu posso estar, eu sinto falta das crianças...e de Devon”

“Oh. Okay. Você está pensando em vol-”

“Não Chels, não. Nada desse tipo. Nós tinhamos que nos divorciar, nosso casamento não funcionava, mas sabe havia bons momentos. Ano novo quase sempre era divertido, eu tive um beijo de ano novo todo ano por onze anos, agora a corrente vai quebrar e eu estou um tanto melancólica, apenas isso”

“Entendo, tem certeza que não quer ir lá em cima, ver os fogos de artifício ?”

“Eu posso ver eles da janela. Mas vá a frente, você ainda pode chegar lá em cima pro ano novo”

“Sim, eu poderia mas eu não quero”

“Certo então, eu acho que a janela do nosso quarto é a melhor pra ver os fogos”

“Vamos então”

Chegando lá as duas se apoiaram no parapeito da janela. E dez segundos depois as luzes começaram a explodir no céu marcando a passagem de 2017 para 2018. Raven estava tão distraída pelos fogos que ela só notou o que Chelsea estava fazendo, quando seus lábios estavam juntos.

O beijo foi bem leve e acabou bem rápido. E após acabar o único som ouvido era dos fogos do lado de fora e das pessoas comemorando a festa em cima.

“Sabe só pra não quebrar o seu recorde de beijos de ano novo...e também eu queria fazer, isso é okay ?” Chelsea disse um tanto embaraçada.

“Sim é. Obrigada Chels”

“De nada Rae”

Depois de alguns segundos se olhando em silêncio Chelsea segurou a mão dela e disse :

“Esse ano vai ser incrível Rae, eu prometo”

“Graças a você já é”


End file.
